


the nature of my comfort

by schoon



Category: Halsey (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ashley Frangipane | Halsey is Good at Feelings, Comfort Reading, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Kim Namjoon | RM is Good at Feelings, Love at First Sight, Mentions of Violence, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoon/pseuds/schoon
Summary: When Rosé's best friend came into the bar where Namjoon's and his friends were, the first thing he noticed was that she was too tiny to be an alpha.Just like he was huge to be an omega.Then he learnt that her name was H.And that her scent could be really comforting if she wanted to.
Relationships: Ashley Frangipane | Halsey/Kim Namjoon | RM
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be really honest here. This idea came to my mind when I wasn't feeling okay at all and it has helped me to find some comfort during these past tough days. 
> 
> I wasn't even going to post it, and it wasn't even supposed to be so long, but it comforted me so much that I thought that maybe it could help you too.
> 
> What I'm trying to say is that if you hate the ship // don't like the idea or my writing or whatever, please, just don't read it. I'm sharing this with all my good intentions and the last thing I want is to get rude comments for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You already know this but this story is for you, bb. 
> 
> Love you.

_“You know forever isn’t possible in dreams.”_

Modern packs were completely different to what they used to be. It was more a family that lived in the same area rather than a community settled all together exactly in the same place, without getting any contact from other packs. Everyone knew who lived in their area, even if they were from another pack. It was like a silent pact. In order to protect each other and live in peace, everyone would look after their neighbour and recognise every new face that came into their territory. 

Just in case. 

“My mum wants us to have dinner at her place next Friday,” Jungkook commented as he caressed Jimin’s neck with his fingertips, making the alpha hum. 

“Are you talking to Jimin or to all of us?” Jin asked, confused. 

Their pack was medium size —the Kim family, with the siblings Seokjin and Taehyung, their parents, their cousin Namjoon, his father and their grandmother. The Jeon Family, with Jungkook, his parents and some relatives. And the Park-Jung-Min family, with the step brothers Jimin and Hoseok, their parents, Hoseok’s mate, Yoongi, and a few members of Yoongi’s family. 

Apart from Yoongi, whose family was part of two different packs after he mated Hoseok, the rest had grown up together since they were pups. 

“I was talking to all of you, Jimin sees my mum more than I do.”

Jimin’s nose nuzzled against Jungkook’s jaw. “It’s not my fault her flat is next to my job.”

Namjoon smiled as the couple bickered but soon his attention got caught by a new presence entering the bar. Her shaved head and bleached brows looked insanely gorgeous on her. Namjoon wondered if that fierce look was a way of hiding that tiny size. 

“She’s Rosé’s friend,” Taehyung whispered. “Don’t you remember that our grandma told us about a foreigner?” 

“I guess I forgot.”

But he wouldn’t forget that face, that was for sure. 

Rosé was from the other pack that lived in their area. Namjoon visited her bakery every morning before going to work. She was the sweetest person Namjoon had ever met and thinking about that foreigner as her friend was both unexpected and cute. 

“She was helping Rosé yesterday, during the evening shift,” Hoseok said. “Apparently she will be doing that for a few weeks because some foreigners have been bothering Rosé lately.” 

“How can someone bother her?” Namjoon hissed, pissed only by thinking about it. 

“Right?” Hoseok rolled his eyes. 

“My aunt told me she’s a loner. Her parents left their pack when she was young and now she has none.” Yoongi was explaining as he drank beer, using his calming voice when all of them knew how hard it was to move around without a pack. 

A tense silence cut their conversation until Namjoon asked, “Why do I feel that all of you knew about her except for me?” 

“‘Cause that’s exactly what’s happening,” Jin laughed. 

A loud growl made Jimin sigh. 

“Why the fuck alphas always do that.” 

“You do that too when someone gets _too close_ to me,” Jungkook reminded him. And when Jimin was tilting his head to kiss him, the growl became more intense. 

“Cut the fucking shit, asshole!” An unknown voice tilted all their heads around to see what was happening. 

And there she was, _Rosé’s friend_ , grabbing the t-shirt of an alpha from Rosé’s pack to make him bend down until she could face him without being on her toes. It was kind of cute to see but also so… 

“Rosé needs to hire better bodyguards,” the alpha, Woo, hissed. “What a pity for an alpha.” 

The entire bar was quiet as they argued. But nobody was intervening. 

From their position, Namjoon saw the exact moment where the tiny alpha showed her teeth, letting out a raw growl that sent a thousand shivers down Namjoon’s arms. She raised her knee, kicking Woo on his crotch, and Taehyung chuckled. 

“My name is H., asshole.”

Woo wasn’t smiling anymore. 

“Tell your fucking friends that if they bother Rosie one more time Imma make some earrings with their balls, you understand?” 

“Who are you defending, f-foreigner,” Woo muttered. “We all know loner wolves don’t know what a family is.”

H. smirked, amused, but Namjoon swallowed instead. 

That was so mean. 

The prejudice around wolves without packs made him sick. Some of them just didn’t want to settle. Others never found a place where they really felt _at home_. And, clearly, by the way she was defending Rosé, that alpha knew what protecting her family meant. 

“You don’t know shit about me,” she said through her teeth. 

The air was getting more and more tense and although they couldn’t do anything because this was a problem of the other pack, Namjoon couldn’t stop himself from getting up and coming closer. He wasn’t going to comment on their conversation. But they all promised to protect each other to have a peaceful neighbourhood. 

“Namjoon!” he heard his friends calling him. 

“Stop being disrespectful, Ki-woo,” Namjoon asked, standing behind H. 

For an omega, he was massive, with broad shoulders and a wide chest. It was his sweet scent what helped the rest understand that he was not the alpha he seemed to be. 

“I can defend myself,” H. groaned. 

“I’m defending my neighbourhood,” he replied, calmly, staring directly at the other alpha. 

“The hero of the night, uh,” Woo mocked. “The tiny alpha and the giant omega.”

H. took a step closer to Woo, clearly done with the alpha’s bullshit, and, for some reason, Namjoon’s brain thought that the best he could do was grabbing the back of her jacket to pull her towards his own body. 

“It’s not worth it,” he promised.

H. growled again as she removed Namjoon’s hand from her jacket. 

“I’ll be in that bakery every fucking day, _coward-Woo_ . You don’t wanna see what a _loner wolf_ can do.” 

And she strode out of the bar. 

Fuck. 

Had he made her feel that she couldn’t fight her family’s battles? He wasn’t like Woo. He just wanted the alpha to stop saying those things. Nobody could judge anyone’s life like Woo did. 

Guilty and embarrassed, Namjoon left the bar too, sighing relieved when he spotted her leaning against the wall of the building. 

Her piercing gaze screamed in a language Namjoon had never heard before. Was that the reason why people said that loner wolves were different? Because something in their energy and their eyes was so wild that it was hard to keep staring without shivering? 

“What.”

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, standing some inche away from her. “I shouldn’t have come closer. My friends always say that I always do the dumbest things.”

“I kinda agree with them.”

“I didn’t think you couldn’t handle it by yourself. I just hate when people make… those comments.”

“Well, lesson number, _omega_ ,” she said as she took a few steps in Namjoon’s direction. Her strong musk with jasmines hitting Namjoon’s nostrils. Even her scent had this wild vibe that was both fascinating and intimidating. “Loners like me are used to them. Don’t cry for me, I’ll sleep well tonight.”

While H.’s scent was getting stronger, Namjoon knew his cherries with chocolate were getting bitter, sader. 

“I don’t care if you are used to it. That’s not the kind of thing I want to hear in my area, nor the kind of behaviour I like to see.” 

The alpha half smiled. “The huge omega that did reckless things for his neighbourhood.”

“It’s Namjoon,” he whispered. He raised his hand between their bodies and he smiled too when H. shook his hand, those tiny fingers strongly wrapped around his palm. 

“H.”

“Hope nobody bothers Rosé again now that you are here.”

The half smile turned into a smirk. 

“I bet they will come but I’ll be waiting for them.” She was unbothered. It didn’t matter her size, she had that protective tone every alpha had when they were talking about someone they loved. “Good night, _omega_.” 

And she started walking down the street, leaving Namjoon there, with too many thoughts to gather and a palm that shouldn’t be this warm after a quick shake of hands. 

***

After that first encounter, the last thing Namjoon expected was finding H. with a pastel pink apron, flour spread over her nose and chin, and a soft smile, behind the counter of Rosé’s bakery. 

“I’m too clumsy, Rosie. Stop trying,” she laughed as Rosé was trying to teach her how to decorate a cupcake. 

“Hi, Joonie!” Rosé welcomed him. 

The same wild energy from the night before flickered in H.’s features when she raised her gaze to stab him with her hazel eyes. 

“Hey.”

“Hi,” he said, smiling at them. “Do you have my order ready, Ros?” 

“Of course. Ash made it for you.”

_Ash._

The alpha was focused again on the cupcake, clearly struggling with it and avoiding to talk more. She was pressing his lips together and frowning slightly. Her shoulders were completely relaxed, not like the night before. She could be a wild fierce alpha, but also a soft one when she was with Rosé. 

Namjoon shouldn’t be blushing by his own thoughts. He pushed his glasses up his nose and stared at his own feet while he handed Rosé his credit card and took the bag with his cappuccino and his donuts. 

“It’s not necessary,” Rosé said, giving him his credit card back.

“Ros.”

The omega shook her head and Namjoon tilted his chin up to look at her, about to explain to her why she shouldn’t invite him from time to time. He wanted to support her bakery, no matter how much his breakfast cost. 

“It’s okay, Joonie. Have a good day at the bookshop.” 

“Thank you.”

He waved at them, leaving the bakery to get into his bookshop, that was just a few buildings away from there. He still didn’t know how he could have missed H.’s existence the days before when Rosé’s bakery and his bookshop were so close. 

Wheein was already waiting for him in front of the main door. 

The beta had been working with him since he opened the business and Namjoon had been thinking about a way of improving her salary after he saw how much effort she put into the bookshop, as if it was hers too. 

“Morning, Wheein.”

“Good morning, boss,” she said, smiling and taking sips of her coffee. “Let me check the mails while you eat.”

Namjoon nodded as they came in and he walked towards their rest room to have his quick breakfast before starting his shift. There was an extra donut inside the bag and he was already sighing when he found a note under the coffee. 

He took it from the bag, expecting a cute message from Rosé for being such a good customer but finding, instead, a cute message from a completely different person. 

**"hey, omega**

**sorry if yesterday I was too harsh**

**it’s good to see a pack wolf defending a loner**

**have a nice breakfast, Rosie told me these donuts are your faves**

**h."**

His stomach fluttered stupidly after reading the note and he hid it inside his jeans pockets. It was weird how nervous that alpha made him feel. His friends had always made infinite jokes about Namjoon being an old single omega with many plants, books and two cats. 

_You always expect too much, Joon._

_Those books of yours have made you too picky._

_I promise that the right person for you won’t mind about your size, dummy._

As a huge omega, Namjoon had always looked for someone as big as him, just in case. Especially if they were alphas. He knew that certain alphas hated to feel _a tiny thing_ next to an omega. And, at the end, after some years of failed dates and broken hearts, he decided that the best thing he could do was stop looking for anyone. 

Maybe he was destined to be alone. 

But those bleached brows, that shaved head, the piercing hazel gaze and those tiny fingers… 

That strong wild scent… 

He couldn’t stop the thought of H. grabbing the t-shirt of Woo to make him bend down. 

Messages:

joon: rosé’s friend wrote me a note apologising for her behaviour

joon: i saw her today at the bakery

joon: it was cute

tete: 👀

jimin: aw

kookie: we are talking about the same alpha that kicked woo in the balls yesterday right

joon: she was wearing a pink apron today

tete: omg

joon: ttyl gotta work

kookie: KIM NAMJOON

hoseok: what the fuckkkkkkkk

yoongi: at least send a pic of the note

jin: PINK APRON 

jimin: he left us hanging 

yoongi: the disrespect

Should he reply to her? 

But, how? 

He took his glasses off to clean them and rub his eyes. That alpha was not only tiny, but also fierce, intimidating and with a huge bad temper. Why was something inside him pushing him into her so much? 

Precisely because she was that tiny, probably the fact that he was so tall annoyed her. 

Or maybe because of that, she understood how Namjoon felt. 

He was overthinking. It was just a polite note. 

What if she wasn’t expecting any answer and he just embarrassed himself? 

He devoured his breakfast, ignoring the thoughts that were piling up in his mind and focusing on his work. The less he thought about those hazel eyes, the better. 

“Everything’s okay, boss?” Wheein asked, staring at him from behind a bookshelf she was cleaning. “You have been really quiet today.”

“I guess my brain is being too loud today.”

“Oh,” she murmured, softly, jumping off the stairs to walk towards him. “What happened?” 

“Have you met Rosé’s friend?”

Wheein wrinkled her nose for a few seconds, running a hand through her short blonde hair. 

“The shaved head alpha?” 

“Yeah.” 

She nodded and then her eyes widened, as if she had understood the problem. 

There wasn’t even a problem. 

“Did she bother you when you went to the bakery today?” Wheein’s voice tone changed. It got lower and deeper. “Are you okay?” 

Namjoon smiled and shook his head. “Yeah, it’s not-. Nothing bad happened.”

Maybe her note was her way of explaining herself just like he did the night before when he followed her to apologise. It wasn’t more than that. She had apologised, everything was fine. They would meet every day at Rosé’s bakery and that was it. 

Hopefully nobody would bother Rosé again and soon she would… leave their area to go to wherever she lived. 

“It’s just that… it’s nice that Rosé has such good friends, right?” He changed the subject, too confused to unpack his thoughts and emotions. “She has come from another place just to help her.”

Wheein chuckled and Namjoon pushed his glasses again up his nose, frowning, even more confused. 

“You really live in your own world, eh, boss?” 

Namjoon lifted up his brows and Wheein chuckled again. 

“She doesn’t live that far from here. Normally, when Rosé goes on vacation, she goes to her place to spend some time together.” 

“How the hell do you know all of that?” 

“I’ve just connected the dots,” Wheein explained, winking at him. “Rosé has always talked about her best friend that lives an hour away from here and she told me once that she preferred to visit her rather than having her visiting our area. Now that I know that she’s a loner wolf… I get why.”

Now that Wheein was saying it like that it made sense. 

“I guess Rosé didn’t want to bother Lisa while she was away so H. decided to come to look after her until Lisa comes back.”

Rosé’s mate left town many times per year for work. Normally, she was always at the bakery too, sitting on a chair and working with her computer. Now, instead of a tall, smiley beta, Rosé would always have next to her a not so tall nor smiley alpha that would beat anyone for her. 

“Today she was making some cupcakes with Rosé,” he murmured, almost to the collar of his shirt. 

Wheein’s eyes shined for a second. “She seems tough but I bet she’s the cutest when she wants to.”

“Maybe.”

Wheein was still smiling when she turned around to keep cleaning the bookshelf and Namjoon walked around the shop until he found the book he was looking for. 

_Cupcakes for dummies._

He put it in a bag with a post-it on the cover. 

**_"Hey, Alpha,_ **

**_It’s okay. I didn’t think you were too harsh._ **

**_Maybe Ki-Woo disagrees._ **

**_Since you invited me to breakfast, I bought you this book._ **

**_I thought you would like it._ **

**_Namjoon."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I'm so soft posting this story. It really has helped me to feel better uwu 
> 
> I hope you like it 🖤
> 
> As always, take care, rest lots, drink water and I hope you are okay. 
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> twitter: @skullyyoonminie


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not going to ask her out.”
> 
> “Ask who?” Taehyung said, almost jumping on his seat and squeezing Namjoon’s arm.
> 
> Namjoon bit his inner cheek. The way his entire face was burning was so embarrassing. He felt like a teenager with a crush when he was twenty six.
> 
> “Rosé’s friend,” Yoongi murmured. 
> 
> “Oh.” Taehyung’s mischievous eyes traced Namjoon’s face. “So you just needed an outsider to come to find someone you are interested in?” 
> 
> “I’m not… I don’t know. I like our notes,” Namjoon muttered, more and more embarrassed the more he talked about it. “We’ve just met. I guess I’ll forget about it soon.”
> 
> “Come on!” Taehyung squeezed his arm again. “You look nervous. You barely can look at any of us in the eyes while you are talking about her. You’ve just said you like the notes you are sending the other,” he listed with his fingers still around Namjoon’s arm. “You have nothing to lose.”

“She bought you donuts and a coffee and you gifted her a book to make cupcakes,” Yoongi repeated, his brows raised and a funny smile on his lips. 

“She bought my breakfast again today and put another note on it,” Namjoon murmured as his fingers just caressed the bridge of his nose. Even when he wasn’t wearing his glasses, his tic to touch them was still there.

**omega**

**thanks for the book**

**i took some notes last night**

**imma let you taste my first cupcake after this**

**h.**

“What kind of literary courting is that,” Hoseok wondered, falling on Yoongi’s lap after setting their drinks on the table. Yoongi wrapped his arms around his waist and Hoseok leaned against him. “Ask her out or something. Tell her that you want to drink some coffee  _ with  _ her not having her buying you coffee.”

“Isn’t it weird? Like…” Namjoon licked at his lower lip. “We met only a few days ago. We are strangers.”

The rest hadn’t arrived yet so it was easier for Namjoon to expose his inner thoughts since there were only two pairs of eyes staring at him. He trusted all of his group but when they all were together it was difficult to focus with all of them talking and trying to give him their opinions. 

“Well…” Hoseok said, grabbing one of Yoongi’s hands. “I asked Yoongi out on a date the first night we met.”

“It wasn’t like that,” Yoongi murmured.

“Okay, I asked you out on a date after spending a week eyeing you every time we crossed paths.”

Yoongi pressed his nose against Hoseok’s shoulder, humming, and Namjoon laughed at them. Contrary to other couples, Hoseok and Yoongi, and Jimin and Jungkook didn’t make him feel left out. And Namjoon liked to see them happily in love. 

“I’m not going to ask  _ her _ out.”

“Ask who?” Taehyung said, almost jumping on his seat and squeezing Namjoon’s arm.

Namjoon bit his inner cheek. The way his entire face was burning was so embarrassing. He felt like a teenager with a crush when he was twenty six.

“Rosé’s friend,” Yoongi murmured. 

“Oh.” Taehyung’s mischievous eyes traced Namjoon’s face. “So you just needed an outsider to come to find someone you are interested in?” 

“I’m not… I don’t know. I like our notes,” Namjoon muttered, more and more embarrassed the more he talked about it. “We’ve just met. I guess I’ll forget about it soon.”

“Come on!” Taehyung squeezed his arm again. “You look nervous. You barely can look at any of us in the eyes while you are talking about her. You’ve just said you like the notes you are sending the other,” he listed with his fingers still around Namjoon’s arm. “You have nothing to lose.”

Namjoon grabbed his tea and took a sip, thinking about Taehyung’s words. It was impossible to not think about all his failed dates and relationships. Some of them still hurt. He really had a lot to lose, like the self-esteem he had been building these past years. 

“She will lose her interest once she gets that I’m…”

“That you are tall?” Taehyung completed. 

“As an alpha that’s not the usual size,” Yoongi commented. “I think she won’t care about how big you are to be an omega.”

“Ask her out, Joonie,” Hoseok encouraged him, leaning closer to the table to grab his hand between his. “It doesn’t have to be something romantic. Just tell her you would like to know more about her.”

“Maybe she doesn’t like to have any omega asking her out on a date and prefers to do that herself,” Namjoon whined as he rubbed his neck. “Ugh. I’m overthinking too much.”

“I don’t know what’s happening but yes, probably you are overthinking too much,” Jin confirmed, sitting next to his brother with a glass of wine in his hand. “I’m with the guys, trust them.” 

Namjoon pouted and their friends smiled. 

Should he? 

***

He didn’t have to wait too long. 

That evening, when he was checking some orders and doing inventory of the horror section, a knock on the main door startled him. At first, he expected to see Wheein outside with a bag with donuts and some drinks but what he saw when he walked towards the doors was a shaved head. 

Namjoon frowned as he opened the door. 

“We are closed.”

“Rosé is doing a videocall with Lisa and I saw the lights on.” H. raised her hand and showed him a bag with food. “Lemme keep you company, omega.”

“I’m doing inventory. It’s boring.”

H. was already pushing Namjoon inside and closing the door behind her. With the big-sized jacket she was wearing that day, she looked even tinier and Namjoon was surprised by the need to hug her tight. 

“Here. Take this,” she said, handing him a donut. 

Namjoon found out then that when H. wasn’t pissed, the jasmines in her scent intensified until they were suffocating, in a comforting way. 

“I need to work,” Namjoon reminded her, taking a bite of his donuts before coming back to the section where he was doing inventory. 

“I know.”

Namjoon couldn’t ignore the way H.’s eyes lingered on his neck before looking at her donut. He was madly blushing again, wasn’t he? Maybe if he started a regular conversation, it was easier to handle her presence and that jasmine with musk that was deep inside his brain.

“So… uh,” he started, giving her his back. “How did you meet Ros?” 

He checked his lists and the books he had piled up already while he waited for her response. 

“Rosé did the last two years of high school in another city,” she explained. “We met there.”

“That’s a really long time.”

H. crouched down until she could sit on the floor, with the bag on her lap and a donut between her fingers. Namjoon tilted his head around a little in time of catching her taking off her jacket to reveal a black t-shirt and all the tiny tattoos that decorated her skin. He swallowed, taking the last bite of his donut. 

“Yeah, right.” 

Namjoon didn’t know what else to say to not sound too curious about the life of a loner wolf. The last thing he wanted was offending her.

“Come on, I’m hearing you thinking. Your chocolate speaks volumes, omega.” 

“It’s nothing, alpha.”

H. chuckled and Namjoon held his breath when he heard how she licked her fingers. 

“We are not like people say we are, if that’s what you are wondering.” 

“Then how are you?” 

“My parents just wanted a better place to raise me,” she murmured. “They were my pack. Rosé is my pack. All the loner wolves I’ve met have been like me too. They are not settled in a place but there are certain people that are part of their particular pack.”

Namjoon remembered what Woo said to her the first night. 

“Have you ever thought about staying in a place forever?” 

It was embarrassing to admit that his omega  _ needed _ to hear the answer to that question. 

“Yeah. Many times. But I haven’t found a reason yet.”

Namjoon tilted his head again, her hazel’s eyes staring at him, his inners melting. 

And he smiled at her because he had no words to reply to that without exposing how smitten he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H. going from fierce to soft in the span of 2 chapters. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> twitter: @skullyyoonminie


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lemme do it,” she said, brushing his fingers on purpose to take the glasses. “Are you this hot just for me?” 
> 
> Namjoon squeaked and H. chuckled. 
> 
> “What? Your friend didn’t tell you how hot you are with those clothes?” 
> 
> If her purpose was killing him to not taste the dinner, she was doing a really good job. Namjoon was sure he would be on the floor if he wasn’t leaning against the kitchen counter. How could she call him ‘hot’ when she was so fucking pretty? 
> 
> “Have you looked at yourself?” 
> 
> “Are you calling me hot?” 

A couple of days later, after some daily free breakfasts and some notes that came and went, Namjoon understood two completely different things. 

The first one was that H. was feeding him, like an alpha that was taking care of her omega. The second was that she wasn’t going to be in their area forever. It was, literally, now or never. If he wanted to have a chance with her, he needed to do something  _ now _ before it was too late. 

Messages:

hoseok: i hate to tell you this joon but in case you haven’t noticed she’s a loner wolf not a girl from the XVIII century

joon: ????

hoseok: ask her for her fucking phone number

yoongi: ah do you remember when people couldn’t send text messages to each other

hoseok: yoongi stop

jimin: here he is again

yoongi: it was a nice time

jin: istg yoongi you are just 27 not 72

kookie: get that alpha!!

tete: and instead of writing her notes try to kiss her or smth idk

tete: make a Move™ 

joon: TAEHYUNG

tete: i know you want to don’t lie to your own family

Namjoon locked the main door of the bookshop and walked in the direction of the bakery. Normally, at this time of the day, Rosé was cleaning and getting ready to close until the next morning. 

_ Now or never _ .

H. was cleaning the tables and Rosé had to be cleaning the ovens, because Namjoon didn’t see her anywhere but he could hear her singing quietly, with that sweet voice of her. 

“Hey, omega,” H. said, not daring to raise her gaze to look at him. Which made him think that maybe she had recognised his scent. 

Was that a dumb thought? 

“You need something?”

Namjoon felt his fingers trembling inside his pockets. He should take his jacket off since inside the bakery it wasn’t as cold as outside but he couldn’t even recall what he wanted to tell her while he stared at the alpha. 

“I think so.”

He pushed his glasses up his nose and tilted his head down for a brief second before looking at her again. 

H. looked back at him, encouraging him to keep talking, and his face started boiling as if it was Summer and the sun was burning his skin. He didn’t want to imagine how intense his scent must be but soon he sensed the jasmines around him. 

_ Soothing him _ . 

Oh. 

“Your phone.” He laughed at himself after that and rubbed his neck. He was a man of words, he could do that without panicking. “I would like to have your phone number. So we can talk. More.”

The omega couldn’t believe all the times he had given advice to his friends or speeches at his bookshop to end up here, almost stuttering because of his nerves. He couldn’t decide if this was pathetic or just cute. 

“And I also would like to invite you to have dinner. At my place. Someday,” he continued with a shy smile. “To pay you back for…” 

“You want to feed me too?” 

H. got closer to him, a half smile hanging on his lips. 

He shouldn’t be feeling this intense electricity under his skin just because she was walking towards him. His eyes shouldn’t be trailing down her face until they were focused on her neck either. 

Just the thought of getting close to her scent gland was more than what he could handle. 

“If you want to say it like that,” he murmured. “Is that a yes?” 

The alpha took her phone off her pocket and gave it to Namjoon. “Add your contact.”

He could have stumbled on nothing as he grabbed the phone. His fingers were still trembling as he wrote down his phone number and the contact ‘omega’. She never called him Namjoon, putting his real name would have been weird. 

And a part of him loved  _ too much _ every time she called him like that. It was new, somehow. He presented as an omega more than a decade ago but not many people had used his subgender to talk about him. At least, not in a positive way.

H.’s smile got wider when she read the name of the contact and Namjoon saw how she sent him the emoji of a coffee and a donut so he could add her too. 

“Tell me the date and location and I’ll be there.”

Namjoon thought he was having some kind of delirium when she placed her tiny hand over his chest. 

“Come on, breathe. I miss how good your cherries smell when you are relaxed.”

And the tiny fingers moved slowly up his body until they brushed his neck. The nails were tracing the crook of it in a way that felt too familiar to be the first time she did it. 

“Hhm.” 

“Are you scared of a tiny alpha like me?” 

He leaned into the contact by instinct, and the air filled his lungs again after that. 

“You can be pretty intimidating.”

“And you so sweet.”

During situations hard to handle, Namjoon’s brain was the dumbest thing nobody had ever had to deal with. Although, for once, when he leaned forward to leave a lingering kiss on her jaw, even Namjoon thought it was a good idea. A reckless one but he had to feel that skin under his lips. H.’s thumb pressed against his neck and breathed his scent in. 

Namjoon didn’t miss the quiet,  _ cute _ growl that reverberated in her throat for a second. 

“I’ll make something good,” he promised. “I’ll… text you soon.”

He turned around, excited, nervous, confused and about to explode because of the mix of emotions. His fingers gripped the door and before running away, he tilted his head to the side.

“Good night, alpha.”

***

“I promised  _ I  _ was going to make something good for her,” Namjoon whined as Yoongi asked him for different ingredients to cook bibimbap. 

“It’s not my fault that you lied to her,” his friend replied. “The only thing you can do is some pasta and boiling water to make tea.” 

Namjoon rubbed the bridge of his nose, remembering that he wasn’t wearing his glasses that night but his contact lenses. When he told his friends that H. was coming to his place to have dinner and that he still didn’t know what to do, Yoongi needed less than twenty minutes to knock on his door with a bag with food. 

They seemed so excited for him and that was really good but also scary. What if the  _ date _ went wrong? What if H. only wanted them to be friends? She was from another city, Namjoon would understand her. 

He was so insecure about everything that he had spent almost half an hour showing Yoongi his outfits for the night. The same four over and over until the alpha had ended up picking one without even having a second thought. 

It was comfortable. His dark jeans weren't tight and they matched the color of the denim jacket whose sleeves he had rolled up. Yoongi had decided that wearing a black and red plaid shirt underneath was a safe bet and now Namjoon was overthinking about it. 

Was it too casual? 

God, his hands were sweating. 

“Can you stop? Your scent is starting to annoy me,” Yoongi groaned, cleaning his hands on his apron. “It’s gonna be fine. And if not, at least you tried. It’s okay, Joon.”

“Yeah. Sorry. I know.”

“I’ve never seen you like that.” He sounded genuinely surprised. “She better treats you like you deserve.”

Namjoon smiled and remained silent while he finished cooking for him. Some minutes later, Yoongi gave him the last advices about the dinner and left him with his thoughts but a perfect meal ready to be devoured. 

Although his dumb brain wondered which one was  _ the meal _ when he opened the door after hearing a firm knock. It wasn’t even a thirsty thought. She just looked so stunning with her leather jacket and skirt, the fishnet stockings and a pretty black blouse that it was impossible not to combust. 

He noticed that she had re-shaved her head and also re-bleached her brows. 

“I’ve brought some wine,” she announced as she came into the house. 

The jasmines and the musk filled his living room within a few seconds and Namjoon inhaled the perfume of their mixed scents. 

“A friend has helped me to cook. I hope you like the meal.”

He set the plates down on the table and when he was coming back to the kitchen to grab glasses for the wine, he heard H. walking behind him. 

“Lemme do it,” she said, brushing his fingers on purpose to take the glasses. “Are you this hot just for me?” 

Namjoon squeaked and H. chuckled. 

“What? Your friend didn’t tell you how hot you are with those clothes?” 

If her purpose was killing him to not taste the dinner, she was doing a really good job. Namjoon was sure he would be on the floor if he wasn’t leaning against the kitchen counter. How could she call him ‘hot’ when she was so fucking pretty? 

“Have you looked at yourself?” 

“Are you calling me hot?” 

Another strangulated sound left Namjoon’s throat and H. raised the hand that wasn’t holding the glasses to touch his chest again. To be two people that met just a few days ago, Namjoon felt that they had been together for a lifetime. She  _ knew _ how to calm him down and also how to read him.

And his friends always said he was a fake open book. Transparent in emotions but pretty hard to understand. 

“Hey, I’m joking,” she whispered. And, fuck, he couldn’t deny how much he liked the way her scents got stronger when she was comforting him. “I mean, I do think you are hot as fuck but I was teasing you.” Her fingers caressed his neck and Namjoon shivered. “Don’t hide your cherries with chocolate.” 

Namjoon was blushing, the brightest red spread over his face. H. didn’t seem to care. 

“Yours is calming,” the omega said in a pout. 

“Only if I want to.”

“Can you stop doing that?” Namjoon whined, tilting his head unconsciously to let her more skin to touch. “You are flustering me.” 

“I’ll try again after two glasses of wine,” she warned him as she traced his jaw with her fingertips to then caress the hair tucked behind his ear. 

_ Fuck _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (not sorry) for not posting the entire dinner in one go.
> 
> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> twitter: @skullyyoonminie


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think you are the first person that always calls me alpha.” 
> 
> The air got stuck in Namjoon’s throat. It wasn’t something he did on purpose. She started calling him omega and his brain just said it back. Or that was what he thought at the beginning. Now he wondered if it wasn’t his omega trying to tell him something. 
> 
> “You always call me omega, too.” 
> 
> The trust they had built in just a few days blew Namjoon’s mind. He felt so close to her, as if he could never have enough, as if there wasn’t a better place to be. 
> 
> “The giant omega and the tiny alpha,” he murmured.

“My name is Ashley,” she was saying as she poured more wine into their glasses. “But people have been calling me H. since I was a teen.”

“It suits you.” 

“It’s the name I use to sell my art.”

Namjoon’s eyes widened and his brows lifted up. He had never thought about her job. Obviously she had to do something for a living but he didn’t care at all. He would like it anyways. 

“Yeah.” For once, she was the one that seemed flustered. “I’m a tattoo artist and I also sell some of my illustrations.”

“That’s… so amazing. I… would you show me? Someday?” 

Her cheeks were slightly pink and her lips were curled up in such a sweet way that, somehow, still matched her tough and blunt personality. Namjoon had never felt so attracted to anyone. Every new detail she shared with him was a new thing he instantly adored. 

It was strange. 

But he kind of liked it. 

“My art?”

Namjoon nodded, H.’s smile breaking into a shy laugh. 

“I mean. Yeah. I’m working on a piece now. It’s at Rosie’s flat. I can show it to you tomorrow.”

“Please.”

The wild energy hadn’t disappeared but Namjoon had learnt how to see the full picture to appreciate every inch of it. He could see the softness she hid behind her edges, how the thorns twirled around her heart to protect it not to make her unreachable. 

“Why H.?” 

The alpha sighed, her mouth pressed against the glass as she took a sip, licking her lips after that in silence. 

“It’s a long, boring story.” 

“I’m listening.”

“Let’s say that people had assumed so many things about _Ashley_ that I wanted to create something completely different where I could feel safe and I wasn’t the tiny alpha that was a loner wolf.”

She frowned after saying it and then shook her head. 

“Fuck, it sounds awful like that.” 

Namjoon smiled. “It sounds realistic.” 

“I think you are the first person that always calls me _alpha_.” 

The air got stuck in Namjoon’s throat. It wasn’t something he did on purpose. She started calling him omega and his brain just said it back. Or that was what he thought at the beginning. Now he wondered if it wasn’t his omega trying to tell him something. 

“You always call me omega, too.” 

The trust they had built in just a few days blew Namjoon’s mind. He felt so close to her, as if he could never have enough, as if there wasn’t a better place to be. 

“The giant omega and the tiny alpha,” he murmured.

H. got up and dragged her chair next to Namjoon’s. And Namjoon wished she was sitting on his lap just to wrap his arm around her waist. 

“I think we match. Don’t you think so?” 

“But-,” he cut himself mid-sentence. But _what_. 

“Eh, my cherries.” 

There it was her hand again, now covering his fingers, brushing the skin of the back of his hand. Namjoon stared at her while he grabbed her wrist to pull her onto his lap. They were facing the other now and the colours were creeping into Namjoon’s cheeks again. 

“I…,” he stuttered, overwhelmed. 

Her delicate fingers cupped his bright face, treating him like a piece of art. Learning the shape of his features with the patience of the artist she was. Her thumb found his lower lip, slowly running across it, and Namjoon held her wrist again to press his nose against it. Her scent wasn’t as strong there as it was over her neck but the jasmines and the musk were still comforting. 

And maybe something more than that.

H. clenched her jaw after that and Namjoon didn’t miss the way her eyes got darker. 

He kissed the skin of her wrist, carefully, more like a brush than a proper touch, and H. got stiff under his touch. 

“ _Omega_.” 

That was almost a growl. 

“Alpha.”

She leaned closer like a magnet, her breathing over Namjoon’s lips and Namjoon’s free arm finally circling her waist. He could melt but he was also boiling under her gaze. Those piercing hazel eyes that trapped him since the first night. 

“Tell me something,” H. whispered and it was impossible to not swallow her words. “Your scent will get even sweeter once I kiss you?” 

Something similar to a whine escaped Namjoon’s mouth but what his lips found right after was a soft mouth against them. Small fingers gripping his nape, a body pressed against his chest. It was sweet but he was sure it had to be Hell. Cause nothing couldn’t feel _like that_ and be truly good. 

She licked into his mouth, his hand ran up her body and grabbed her blouse into his fist, keeping her against him. 

“It does,” H. whispered. 

“You can…,” Namjoon turned his head to the side. How many times had he done that with her already? 

Normally it felt like a weakness to expose his neck like that to an alpha. It was like giving them too much power. Namjoon didn’t really enjoy it, unless the one that was going to scent him was a friend, in which case his emotions weren’t like what he was feeling when H. trailed kisses along his jawline, and lower, and lower. 

The fingers that were on his nape were now wrapped around his chin, tilting his head a bit more. She could be the tiniest one but he was completely under her control. Namjoon wasn’t afraid, he trusted her. 

The first kiss over his scent gland was heavenly but when she nipped his skin he couldn’t stop the soft sounds. 

“Cute.”

 _Well_. Namjoon wouldn’t call ‘cute’ how his body was reacting to her affection and she was literally sitting there, which didn’t make it easy to calm down. 

“H-hm.” 

“I can stop,” she said, all over his neck. 

“I think.” He had to catch his breath. “I think your alpha has broken my omega.”

Her smile kissed his neck this time. 

“Is that good?” 

“It’s new.”

She pushed back to stare at him and Namjoon took the chance to touch her shaved head, smiling at the foreign touch of it. It was like her, soft but fierce. Intimidating, addictive. H. hummed, closing her eyes, and, carefully, he nosed along her neck, too. 

“Fuck,” she said, under her breath, like a whisper that wasn’t a whisper at all. 

“Is it okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

He just left a few kisses over her scent gland, still incapable to handle what was happening. Everything was so new that he laughed lightly against her throat. 

“What?” 

Was it really that simple? 

Maybe it was.

“It just feels right.”

She hummed as their noses met again. 

The hazel melting into his dark brown eyes. 

“My giant omega.”

It sounded like a completely different thing when she said it like that. It wasn’t disgusting. It wasn’t embarrassing. As he said, it felt right. 

He _was_ a giant omega. 

But maybe, for once, that wasn’t a bother for him.

***

Messages:

tiny alpha: sent a picture

joon: I thought you were going to show me tomorrow

tiny alpha: you can come and see it personally tomorrow if you want

joon: it’s surreal

joon: you are so talented

tiny alpha: sent a picture

joon: that’s art too

tiny alpha: idk if that’s flirty or just cheesy

joon: sent a picture

tiny alpha: cute

joon: goodnight alpha

tiny alpha: goodnight omega

__________

Messages: 

joon: so

tete: WHAT

joon: how the hell I’m going to make this work out

tete: idk if that’s good or bad

joon: I like her so much

joon: I don’t want her to go

jimin: if she’s made for you you’ll find a way

kookie: that’s so romantic uwu

jimin: baby

hoseok: BUT DID YOU KISS

yoongi: hobi

hoseok: YOONGI YOU LITERALLY WROTE THAT QUESTION WITH MY PHONE

joon: we kissed

joon: I smell like her now

jin: S C E N T I N G 

kookie: i love this song


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I like this so much.” 
> 
> H. smiled. “I like it too.” 
> 
> “I… don’t want it to end. Like. When you leave.”

The next day Namjoon didn’t have to work, so he didn’t grab his breakfast from the bakery. He told H. about it the night before and she was coming to have lunch with him before going back to help Rosé. 

This time, he had already picked a restaurant to order food. No stress, no having Yoongi cooking for him. Everything was going fine. 

Messages: 

joon: sent a picture

joon: that’s what I’m going to order

joon: you okay with it?

Silence. 

Probably she was busy at the bakery so it was best to order without waiting for her response. She told her she was sure she would like anything and Namjoon was going to trust her. Hopefully the food would arrive in time so they could eat without any hurry. 

He checked his phone, frowning. 

She should be here already. 

Messages:

joon: are you okay?

A knock on the door threw him off the chair, his heart beating against his ribcage. The nerves and the excitement didn’t last long, although. It wasn’t H. who was waiting for him on the other side of the door, just the food he ordered for them. 

Rationally, he knew that something must have happened. They were talking normally until she stopped replying. Maybe she had panicked? Maybe… they were busy at the bakery and she hadn’t been able to send him a message? 

There were so many possibilities. 

And the time kept passing by and the food was running cold and, fuck, the anxiety was starting to bother him, making his stomach ache and his mind list all the things that could have happened and all the things he could have done wrong in the past three hours. 

_Come on, Namjoon, stop overthinking._

As if it was that easy. 

Messages:

joon: can you call me?

kookie: sure

The phone rang within seconds and Namjoon sighed when he picked up. It was a video call but that worked too, he just needed a distraction until he had some news about her. His days off work were normally relaxing, the last thing he wanted was ruining that because she was late. 

Twenty minutes late. 

They were cooking, their phone showed more the food than their faces and that was so cute Namjoon smiled. The couple always had that type of energy that could lighten up anyone. It was a safe bet to call them when he was like this.

“What’s up?” Jimin asked. “I thought you were with your alpha.” 

“She hasn’t come yet.”

“What?” Jungkook looked so scary making that question with a knife between his fingers. 

“Yeah, I don’t know. She should have come almost half an hour ago.”

Jimin took a deep breath, his gaze not leaving the vegetables he was chopping. “Maybe she’s still helping Rosé and hasn’t been able to send you a message, Joon.”

“From what you told us, she doesn’t seem the type of person that drops someone like that,” Jungkook commented. “It sucks but give her a chance?” 

“You can watch me being a mess in the kitchen compared to Koo until she comes back to life,” Jimin suggested and Jungkook chuckled. 

“Dummy,” he whispered, flustered, leaning closer to kiss Jimin’s jaw. “You are cutting the onions perfectly.”

“Are you sure I’m not bothering you?” 

“It’s okay!” Jungkook smiled at the screen, the lump in Namjoon’s throat easing slightly. 

Namjoon ended up having lunch through video call with his friends, taking tiny bites from everything he ordered for them. Jimin and Jungkook had insisted on not thinking about her and just waiting so they were talking about various topics that had nothing to do with her, like Jimin visiting Jungkook’s mum again, the plans they had for the next weekend and the new books Namjoon had received for the bookstore. 

Jungkook was telling him how _his brave alpha_ had woken him up in the middle of the night because he was hearing some noises when Namjoon did hear some noises. A knock in the door to be precise. 

“Oh,” Jimin and Jungkook said at the same time. 

“If it’s not her, call us again!” Jungkook added before hanging up. 

Namjoon had no faith left when he walked towards the door. 

And his heart dropped to his feet when he saw her. 

Her brow and lower lip were swollen, with a colour that didn’t seem really healthy. Her jaw was tense, like the rest of his body, and her scent was all over the place, but not in the usual comforting way. The strong musk had covered the jasmines, that seemed to be completely off, as if the flowers weren’t there anymore. 

It was a territorial scent, intimidating and _so alpha_ , but her eyes were filled with different emotions. 

“I’m sorry,” she muttered, running her long nails over her shaved head. Her knuckles were painted in another colour too and Namjoon found out, with sadness, that he would have preferred any other of his options rather than this. 

“Hey, it’s okay.”

Flashes from the night they met appeared behind his eyes. 

“It’s okay,” he repeated, dragging her inside and wrapping his arms around her tiny body. “You are here now.”

Her arms snaked up his back until she could hug him, tight, making him bend down so she could snuggle even closer, resting her head on his shoulder. She inhaled his cherries with chocolates as Namjoon caressed her back. 

Did they come back to the bakery?

How was Rosé?

“Do you want to tell me what happened while I grab some ice and painkillers?” 

“I’m fine.” 

Now all his thoughts had turned into the urge of taking care of her. He _had_ to make her feel better. There was no room to hesitate. His omega was in pain seeing her like this and Namjoon felt his fingers trembling when he took the ice. 

Someone beat her. 

“Is Rosé okay?” 

“Hm,” she nodded. “Those assholes broke some chairs, tho. It was a fucking mess.” 

Suddenly, she couldn’t stop venting, her scent getting even more intense. She was hissing, not even talking.

“Some people from Rosie’s pack came when they saw what was happening but fuck, they were more than me at the beginning. I don’t know. She was so scared and I didn’t want them to break anything more.” 

Namjoon handed her the painkillers and a glass of water. 

“I’m so sorry, Joon.”

_Boy_ , the way his heart did a thing with that. 

“I wanted to have lunch with you but Rosie was so scared after they left and she felt so bad because of me, I-...” She shook her head. “Fuck.”

“Hey.” His fingers cupped her cheek. “It’s okay. Let’s lay down on the couch. I can warm up your lunch.” 

“I’m not hungry.”

His other hand pressed the ice against her brow and H. groaned. Namjoon sat on the couch, the ice still firmly pressed against her skin, her body pressed against him, too. Her arm wrapped around his stomach and her cheek rested over his chest. 

“I’m so pissed. Those assholes were waiting until they thought I wasn’t there to destroy the bakery,” she hissed. “But I was. God. I don’t want to think. What if Rosie… What if I…” 

“Sshh.” His index finger touched her face. “Look at me.” 

H. raised her head and Namjoon smiled. 

“Come here.” He was leaning towards her as he asked her that. Her nails digged into the fabric of his shirt when Namjoon’s nose rubbed against her throat. 

At the beginning, her body was still stiff, like made of stone, but after the first kisses over her scent gland, Namjoon could smell again the jasmines. Not intensely, but they were there again. His nose nuzzled up her throat and then he captured her skin softly between his lips, without leaving any mark, just trying to comfort her and make her feel safe in his arms. 

His omega was trying so hard to do everything for her alpha. 

A low sound vibrated in her throat as Namjoon kept pampering her skin to comfort her and calm her down. 

He could really get used to this. 

To that small body wrapped around him as his nose discovered her neck again and again. 

“Better?” 

H. nodded. 

“Thank you.” 

“It’s n-...” 

“For the first night and for the book and the notes and the dinner. For today.” She curled up against him. “It’s easy to be here with you, omega.” 

Life could turn upside down in just a week. 

H. kissed his shoulder and Namjoon’s fingers slid down her arm. 

She told him that loner wolves had their particular packs. That they stayed with certain people not in a place. 

Could he make a loner wolf stay with him? 

***

Having lunch or dinner with H. was like breathing fresh air for the first time. Namjoon noticed how they both seemed to be willing to see the other, counting the hours until they could meet. But he also noticed that their time together was coming to an _end_. 

At least, the time how it was at that moment. 

And he wasn’t ready to face the undeniable truth —H. had to come back home and they had to talk about… whatever they had and whatever they wanted. 

Messages:

tiny alpha: rosie’s friends have decided to have a pajama party to cheer her up after what happened the other day

joon: that’s good for ros

tiny alpha: yeah

joon: are you a girl of pajama parties? 

tiny alpha: not really but it’s rosie imma be okay

tiny alpha: jisoo and jennie are cute

joon: you can come if you want

tiny alpha: come as in stay there until the time to go to bed or come as in sleeping there

joon: I---

joon: uh

tiny alpha: are you panicking through text? 

joon: maybe

joon: sleep here

joon: if you want

tiny alpha: cute

It was late at night when H. knocked on his door. She’d had dinner with Rosé and her friends, which meant she literally had come to spend some minutes with Namjoon before they fell asleep. His pajamas weren’t precisely glamourous. They were navy blue and he was so tired after a long day at the bookshop that he was wearing his glasses, not the contact lenses. 

It felt so domestic to open the door and find her with a backpack, ready to get under the covers, snuggle against his body and rub her nose against his neck. 

His fingertips tickled just thinking about it. 

“You look cosy,” she pointed out, scanning his outfit in a way that made him blush. “I sleep in sweatpants and with a big hoodie.” 

“To look even tinier?” 

H. raised her brows and Namjoon closed the door behind them with one hand while he pulled her closer with the other to press a kiss on her jaw. 

“How was the pajama party?” 

“Too cute,” she groaned as she stood on her toes to reach Namjoon’s neck with her nose. Namjoon grabbed her waist, lifting her up a little bit, and H. giggled, spreading her scent over his skin. “When I left they were opening two bottles of wine. Long party is coming, I guess.”

“Hope Ros feels better after this.” 

He supposed it couldn’t be easy to get over it when H. had a dark eyebrow and a small wound on the corner of her lip, apart from the bruises over her knuckles and the ones on her thighs and ribs. She told him it wasn’t that much but that it wasn’t pretty either. 

Namjoon preferred not to see. 

At least, now they knew exactly who they were and Rosé’s pack had given Woo a warning. Hopefully, it would be the end of those attacks. Because if they tried something like that again, they would kick Woo out of the pack and Namjoon knew how much the alpha loved to belong there. 

What he didn’t know was why he was doing that. Or his friends. 

“She feels bad for me,” H. murmured with her arms around Namjoon’s neck and his legs around his waist. “And that makes me feel bad too but, ugh, at least I beat the fuck out of them.” 

“A badass.” 

“I’d kick some asses for you too, omega.” 

“I prefer the kisses over the violence.” 

It was hard to not think about her completely wrapped around him while he walked towards the bedroom. They weren’t even aroused and that was, somehow, _worse_. It was too familiar, like something that happened every night and not for the first time. 

He sat down on the border of the bed and H. left her backpack slide to the floor to straddle him properly, pushing him over the mattress and then crawling on top of him to kiss him. Their lips touching and melting and crashing. Her lips like a flavour he had known since he was a kid. 

“You need to-.” It was impossible to talk between those kisses. “Your clothes.”

H. made a sound and caught his bottom lip between her tweet.

“It’s not work-working,” he said as he looked at her. 

She sighed and pulled back lightly, just enough to look at him properly. “Your glasses are a mess now.” 

“At least I can see you.” 

The alpha took them off carefully and Namjoon frowned in an attempt of seeing her features clearly and not blurry. She put them over her nose, laughing cutely when she saw how big those glasses were for her face. 

“My glasses are calling you tiny.”

“I’ve never felt so called out.”

She returned them to Namjoon’s nose and got up to grab her bed clothes. She already knew where the bathroom was so Namjoon just moved over the mattress to get under the blanket while she put on her sweatpants and the big hoodie. 

When he finally was under the blankets, he saw a naked back at the end of his bed and also a pair of long legs. The omega coughed, embarrassed, rolling onto his side to not stare at her. 

A chuckle was her first reaction. “You can look. It’s not as if you hadn’t seen a semi-naked body before.”

“Uh. I know. It’s just-.”

Namjoon swallowed, finding new tattoos over her skin now that it wasn’t covered. They were all over her body —her arms, her nape, next to her ear, her thigh, her knee, her fingers... 

She was an artist but also the art itself. 

“I can smell you, omega.”

“Don’t remind me.”

H. laughed as she adjusted her sweatpants around her hips and then joined Namjoon under the blankets, although the omega was avoiding her gaze after getting slightly worked out just by staring at her tattoos. He pretended to be busy taking off his glasses and leaving them on his nightstand. 

“Come on, don’t be embarrassed,” she almost begged, caressing his chest with her fingertips. “Lemme smell my cherries with chocolate.”

They were sharing his bed. 

And she wasn’t any of his friends, she was _different_. 

This was different. 

Namjoon couldn’t stop the fear of losing all of this when it was just the beginning of it.

“Not those cherries with chocolate,” she whispered, moving his hand up and down his chest. “What’s up?” 

They were on their sides, hidden under layers of clothes and blankets but, at the same time, bare. It had been so intense but it felt so natural. Namjoon couldn’t have fallen slower for her. It was meant to happen like this. 

“I like this so much.” 

H. smiled. “I like it too.” 

“I… don’t want it to end. Like. When you leave.”

Her comforting scent filled his veins, Namjoon’s eyes closing for a couple of seconds as he breathed her jasmines with musk. Sweet, tiny fingers danced over the skin of his neck and then his jaw and Namjoon sighed. 

“Me neither.” 

“How can you be so calmed?” 

“Because I’m sure life wouldn’t have made us meet if this wasn’t going to last.”

Namjoon’s fingers got under her hoodie to touch the skin of her stomach, tracing circles around her belly button, kissing her ribs with his fingertips. That was comforting too. 

“An hour away is not that far.” 

Namjoon hadn’t opened his eyes again. 

“We’ll figure it out.” 

But he could hear her smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She took a careful step in his direction and raised her hand between them, waiting for Namjoon to take it. The omega felt like crying when their fingers touched. 
> 
> “I’ve never liked anyone like this before,” she mumbled, fragile like he had never seen her in this short time. “It’s a huge thing to think about being with someone that’s part of a pack. But I just… I really want this. And my alpha wants it too. And I fucking know that when both of us want something we do anything for it.”
> 
> “I always thought that I would fall for someone so slowly, because that’s how I am. I’m always processing and needing time and thinking too much. But then you.”
> 
> H. pulled him closer as she took another step too. Her other hand found his chest and then his scent gland with the fingertips. Namjoon shivered from head to toes. 
> 
> “You can still take your time with this,” she reminded him, with a voice so sweet and delicate it felt like a caress. “I can be the intense, reckless alpha that falls hard for the cute omega that owns a bookstore in the area where her best friend lives. I can let you know if the risk is worth it.”

“You are so nervous” H. commented, leaning closer until she could kiss his shoulder. “I can smell you from the bathroom.”

Namjoon wasn’t expecting her in his bedroom because she told him she was going to put on some makeup but apparently coming close to him to comfort him was more important for her than finishing what she was doing. 

“Hm.” 

He had his shirt unbuttoned and the alpha’s hand was running up his stomach and brushing over one of his nipples. 

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” She asked as her hand stopped moving, and Namjoon shook his head as a response. “I haven’t seen you shirtless. I have eyes, you know.” 

“ _ Ashley _ .” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

Her hips were pressed against Namjoon’s body and Namjoon could feel his entire body boiling under that tiny hand and the embrace of her strong scent. 

“Alpha is better or worse?” 

H. growled behind him, using the hand that was on his chest to turn him around and push him against his wardrobe. He was so used to her sweetness that a part of him had completely forgotten how fierce she could be when she wanted to, like the night she kicked Woo as if he wasn’t way taller and bigger than her. 

She grabbed each size of his shirt with her hands, pulling him closer to her until she could leave a quick peck on his lips, not even letting Namjoon enjoy the contact. 

“Both sound hot when you say it,” she whispered as she started buttoning his clothes, taking her time with each button, brushing his skin almost by accident. 

“You have to finish your makeup.” 

“I was trying to help.” 

And she did, because Namjoon’s fingers weren’t shaking anymore. Now his body was combusting, his veins filled with lust and the urge of surging forwards to bite her skin. After the first night they spent together, she had slept at his apartment two more times, including the night before. And since Rosé was taking some days off and their friends were with her today again, H. had been the entire day with him. 

It’d been so  _ domestic _ to see her around wearing one of his hoodies, his scent was still all over her body, although she wasn’t wearing his clothes anymore. Instead, she had put on a red and white plaid shirt with a long V-neck that left no room for imagination. It was so hard to not stare at her collarbones or the soft skin of her throat. 

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to  _ stay _ if you are not feeling okay with them here,” he explained, shivering as her fingers kept buttoning his shirt. 

“I can’t pretend I’m having a good time,” she was tilting her neck slightly as she spoke, clearly catching how Namjoon’s eyes couldn’t stop staring. “But I’m sure it’s gonna be fine.”

H. smirked, baring her neck even more before raising her brows. 

“You are doing it on purpose,” he pouted, without stopping himself from nosing along the crook of her neck, inhaling their mixed scent. A rumble reverberated on her throat as he traced a path of kisses. 

“You don’t smell nervous anymore.” She was still smiling. 

“I don’t know if this is worse, tho.” 

“You smell so good right now,” she murmured, her voice raspy, like every time her alpha wanted his omega.  _ That _ was hot, not Namjoon calling her ‘alpha’ or ‘Ashley’. 

“You smell like us,” he said with his lips attached to her jaw. 

_ Like you are mine _ .

“I could be wearing your hoodie forever.” 

Her arms circled around his neck after finishing with his shirt, Namjoon felt her fingers playing with his hair, not allowing him to pull back from her. It was so demanding. So alpha of her, keeping the omega just like where she wanted to. 

“Keep it.”

He bit his lower lip for a second. 

“When you leave, take some of my hoodies with you.” 

She tilted her head backwards to look at him. Her long eyelashes caught Namjoon’s attention, and then her freckles, that were accentuated with the makeup, shining like tiny dark stars over her face. 

“Really?” 

“H-hm,” he nodded. 

“Do you want me to smell like us until we meet again?” 

Oh. 

Namjoon blushed, flustered. 

“Well, I…”

Was that what his omega wanted and that’s why he had said that? 

“You looked so cute today. It made me feel so… happy.”

Her grin made his heart skipped a beat. 

“You want everyone to know I’m taken?” 

“I-.”

She laughed first and kissed him next. The answer wasn’t important. Everything had been said already. Even if it was an unconscious impulse, clearly Namjoon and his omega felt better thinking about her at her town with his hoodies, smelling like them both, not only like jasmines and musk. 

Now that he had found her, he refused to let her go. 

Their kiss was cut off by the doorbell sound and Namjoon squeaked. 

“It’s gonna be fine, dummy.” She kissed him one more time. “Imma finish my makeup. Be right back.”

And she ran to the bathroom while Namjoon adjusted his shirt, tucking it into his jeans and walking towards the door. 

“Hey, sorry we are a bit soon. Koo is excited,” Jimin apologised as Jungkook peeked over Namjoon’s shoulder, clearly looking for H. 

“She’s in the bathroom doing her makeup.”

“You reek of her,” Jungkook commented, wrinkling his nose. “This is so cute.” 

“God, stop”

The couple smiled and they came in. 

His friends had no reason to dislike her and she had no reason to feel uncomfortable either. Maybe he should just focus on staying calm and let the rest be. 

It was going to be fine.

***

“So, do I have a tattoo discount for being Namjoon’s cousin?” Taehyung asked as he poured more wine into his glass. 

H. was sitting on the floor, between Namjoon’s legs, who was sitting on the couch behind her, next to Jungkook, Jimin and Taehyung. The rest of his friends were on chairs around the auxiliary table of his living room. 

“We can talk about it,” she replied, gulping her beer down as if it was water and standing up to grab another from the fridge. “Do you want another?” 

Namjoon shook his head and she turned around to look at the rest to see if they wanted something from the kitchen too. 

Jungkook leaned against him with his bunny smile spread across his face. He had been so happy the entire evening. And when the omega was happy, Namjoon couldn’t help but feel like that too. 

“We like her,” he whispered, squeezing his thigh, still smiling, before snuggling again in Jimin’s embrace. Jimin grinned at him as he wrapped his arm around Jungkook’s shoulders. 

The rest seemed so content too. No one looked uncomfortable or smelled nervous, except him. But the more the time kept passing by, the more he felt relaxed and not close to having a heart attack. 

H. came back, making herself comfortable on the cushion she put on the floor and against Namjoon’s legs. Her temple was resting against his thigh and Namjoon ran his fingers over her nape by instinct, getting a quiet hum in response. 

“I heard you scared the fuck out of those assholes,” Jin commented, amused but not surprised. They all saw her that first night, kicking Woo’s balls as if she did that every night. 

H. rolled her eyes, sighing. “Fuck, I hope so. My brow was hurting like hell for a few days.”

“You wanted to play the tough alpha in front of your omega to make him take care of you, don’t lie to us,” Jin joked, and as Namjoon’s eyes widened, H.’s lips parted to let out a giggle. 

_ Your omega _ . 

Those words grew like flowers underneath his skin, comforting, sweet and so real. 

“Shut up! Don’t tell my secret out loud,” was her funny answer. Her hand sliding over his thigh to intertwine their fingers was the answer without words that everyone saw but nobody commented on. 

She drank from her beer.

“I’m glad you are okay, tho. We’ve heard that they were really violent,” Yoongi murmured, horrified. He had never handled violence well and this wasn’t an exception. 

“They were assholes,” H. shrugged. “Rosé’s pack came so fast to help. They weren’t expecting all those people kicking their asses.”

“I still can’t believe they dared to ruin our peace.” That was Hoseok. “Is Rosé okay? I know she’s taking some days off.” 

Namjoon’s thumb brushed the back of her hand and H. tilted her head up to smile at him before looking at Hoseok again. 

“She’s a bit scared but Lisa is coming soon so I hope she feels better once she’s here again.”

Namjoon tried to not react to that but he  _ knew _ his scent was saying enough. The way the chocolate melted, consuming the cherries and becoming intoxicating wasn’t subtled to any of them. 

“You are such a good friend. Coming here to help her with this,” Jimin said, clearly focusing on another subject to let them deal with Namjoon’s thoughts and insecurities when they were alone and not surrounded by the rest of the group. “Maybe I’m wrong but I’ve heard that for loner wolves it’s hard to go into a pack. Even if you aren’t really  _ getting into  _ a pack, but you know.” 

He took a sip of his beer. 

“I’m sorry if it’s a sensitive topic, I… I really don’t know much about people like you.”

“Nah, it’s not. You can ask whatever you want.” She was smiling at Jimin, calmly. Sometimes, when she was like that, Namjoon tended to forget that she was the same alpha that could vanish anyone from Earth in a snap of her fingers. “I guess it depends on the situation and the wolf. For me it was easy to come here and help Rosie because she’s like  _ my pack _ . I’d do anything for my people.”

She rubbed her shaved head, probably searching for the right words to explain herself.

“I don’t really care about her real pack. They have accepted me here because of her and apart from some idiots nobody has made me feel like an outsider.”

“It’s fucking gross that they tell you shit for being from another city or for being a loner wolf,” Taehyung grunted. “You are way better than some other people I’ve met that were part of a pack.”

“I guess fiction has made you all believe we are crazy violent wolves that can’t stick to a place or we lose our minds.”

“There are some good documentaries about it,” Yoongi murmured, clearly lost in his thoughts. “I was from another pack before I mated Hoseok and when we decided that I was going to become a part of his pack and leave mine, I binged so many documentaries about getting into new packs when you are an adult.”

“Did you?” Hoseok turned his head to look at him, his fingers wrapped around Yoongi’s thigh. “You never told me.” 

“‘Cause you would have felt guilty.”

Yoongi rested his hand over Hobi’s, giving him a smile, not even bothered by his own confession. 

“What I’m trying to say is that some people just love to be ignorant or to believe what they want to believe.” His gaze moved around the room. “And I’m not talking about us.”

“Hating loner wolves has always been easy for so many people. You just learn to live with it.” 

“That’s horrible,” Jungkook whispered. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay, cutie.” 

Jungkook made a strangulated noise as his eyes grew so wide Namjoon thought his eyeballs were about to pop off his face. H. chuckled and the rest laughed too. 

“Please, can you  _ not _ kill my future mate.” 

“Oh my God, did you already have That Talk?” It was so obvious how Taehyung was holding himself back to not yell at them. 

Jungkook made another noise, hiding himself on the crook of Jimin’s neck. He was so shy when all the attention was focused on him. 

“We’ve talked about it a few times,” Jimin confessed after kissing Jungkook’s head and pulling him even closer to him. “We are waiting for his next heat.”

They all made surprised noises and soon started to congratulate them for the good news. After that, the rest of the night was about Jin’s girlfriend  — Hwasa, who still hadn’t had a proper meeting up with them —, Taehyung’s single and happy life, Yoongi and Hoseok’s puppies, and the new weird books Namjoon had added to the bookstore. 

It was almost three in the morning when Namjoon hugged his cousins and wished them a good night, closing the door to find H. already cleaning everything for him. He got closer to clean too, in silence, his insecurities and fears climbing up his spine until they reached his brain and sank their teeth on his crane. 

This time, instead of comforting jasmines, he smelled how her scent was burning, as if someone had set on fire her perfume. The distress was all over the living room and Namjoon almost regretted his friends had left. 

“Rosie told me this morning,” she murmured, her back leaning against the fridge as Namjoon washed the dishes. “Lisa’s coming back in three days. I didn’t tell you sooner ‘cause I knew you were nervous about your friends but I kinda fucked up when your friends asked me. I didn’t want you to overthink about it again when we were having a good time.”

“I’m so scared.” He dried his hands but didn’t get closer to her. “I know we have talked about it before but we just can’t… know if it’s going to work. And I really don’t want to lose you.” A nervous laugh curled up his lips for a second. “I feel so attached to you it’s just… insane to think that we met only a couple of weeks ago. I keep telling myself you will forget about this once you leave and I know I shouldn’t but I just-.”

She took a careful step in his direction and raised her hand between them, waiting for Namjoon to take it. The omega felt like crying when their fingers touched. 

“I’ve never liked anyone like this before,” she mumbled, fragile like he had never seen her in this short time. “It’s a  _ huge thing _ to think about  _ being _ with someone that’s part of a pack. But I just… I really want this. And my alpha wants it too. And I fucking know that when both of us want something we do anything for it.”

“I always thought that I would fall for someone so slowly, because that’s how I am. I’m always processing and needing time and thinking  _ too much _ . But then you.”

H. pulled him closer as she took another step too. Her other hand found his chest and then his scent gland with the fingertips. Namjoon shivered from head to toes. 

“You can still take your time with this,” she reminded him, with a voice so sweet and delicate it felt like a caress. “I can be the intense, reckless alpha that falls hard for the cute omega that owns a bookstore in the area where her best friend lives. I can let you know if the risk is worth it.”

“I know you are worth it. It’s not you who scares me but all the things we can’t control.” He paused to take a breath, wrapping his fingers around her wrist. “I’m suddenly so into you that it’s… overwhelming. But I can’t let you go. I-... I don’t want to and neither does my omega.”

H. smiled. 

“Can we stop getting so nervous about the future and think about the present?” Her thumb slid over his scent gland. “‘Cause I would love to kiss you right now and scent you until you reek of me again.” 

He arched his back before she had to ask him to and her smile shined before she tilted her neck up to connect their lips. 

They still had three days.

Getting sad early for it wouldn’t change anything but ruin the time they could spend happily together. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H.’s lips stayed over his neck and her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him towards her until she could hug him. 
> 
> “I’m not going anywhere, you know.” 
> 
> “I hope so.”

“My apartment is so tiny I don’t know how you are gonna fit there,” H. joked, taking off her jeans right next to Namjoon. 

The omega was getting used to the way she easily undressed in front of him but he had to look away anyways. He wasn’t really self conscious about  _ his body _ but  _ his size _ , so it was quite a lot to think about changing his clothes completely with her there. 

“I’ll crawl across the floor,” he whispered, sitting on the corner of his bed to get his socks off. 

He saw her shirt on the floor and felt himself blushing just by the thought of having her there, feeling not only confident but also comfortable enough to be only with her underwear before him. 

She grabbed Namjoon’s hoodie and put it over her body, getting closer to him then. Namjoon swallowed as her little feet walked towards him. H. rested her knee on Namjoon’s thigh and her hands travelled to the neck of his shirt, playing with the first buttons. 

“Do you want me to help you with this again?” 

It was so hard to explain. 

He had thought about how huge he was to be an omega before. Many times, in fact. But, for some reason, when other alphas, betas or omegas had thrown his clothes away, he had never felt as exposed as he felt when he tilted his neck up to meet her gaze. 

“Only if you want to. I know you prefer to change clothes in the bathroom.”

She knew he was enormous, especially compared to her. And she had told him multiple times how much she liked how big he was. But it wasn’t that easy, right? The fears were still there, cause that was how fears worked. They appeared, suddenly, and then they refused to leave. 

As if H. would run away if she saw him in his underwear. 

But it was so intimate, thinking about her getting rid of his clothes just to help him and not pursuing something  _ more _ . He couldn’t hold onto the thought of being aroused. It was her, with her soft hands, and him, with his erratic heartbeat. 

Her fingers touched his scent gland and she smiled, staying where she was, letting Namjoon think about his answer. 

“How can it be so easy for you?” He whispered. “You are not part of the norm either.” 

“Because if I didn’t care about it, then it wouldn’t be that funny for the rest to laugh at it.” Namjoon closed his eyes when her fingers slid to his nape and got lost through his hair. “It’s not really  _ easy _ to hear people telling me I’m too tiny to be an alpha or just calling me omega but I’m with you in this room, not with those assholes.” Her voice was so soft, the jasmines seemed to be trying to cover his entire house. “I’m not afraid with you.” 

“It was so easy to… let you touch me under my clothes but it’s…” Namjoon’s hand pressed against her bare thigh, her warm skin like a living blanket. “Maybe try just with my shirt?” 

“You sure?” 

“I don’t know. It’s just dumb. If we were going to-,” he swallowed again. “It’s harder to know you are doing it just because you want to, not because you want something from me.” 

H. smirked as his thumb trailed down his face until it reached the line of his jaw. “Well, it’s not as if I hadn’t thought about tearing your clothes and pushing you against your bed before.”

“God.”

“But I think it’s too soon yet. We’ll have time for that.”

His heart kept beating because it was used to it. Namjoon could only let out a shy laugh. Having sex was a thing and admitting those things out loud was another completely different. 

“What if  _ you  _ take off my hoodie and then I take off your shirt?” 

“You will have to put it on again,” Namjoon commented as a warm sensation spread across his chest. 

“I think I’ll survive that.” 

It was like putting new boundaries, or like discovering them together. His fingers trembled lightly as he gripped the hem of the hoodie before slipping under the fabric, dragging his fingertips up her side, feeling her ribs and the curves of her body shape. With a gasp, he understood that she wasn’t wearing  _ anything _ underneath and his eyes looked at her, like asking again if she was sure. 

“Do you want me to put on my bra?” 

“Do you want to?” 

“It’s okay like this.”

Namjoon nodded before pulling the hoodie off in a long, slow movement. The amount of exposed skin made him shiver but the sight of all her beauty just a few inches away from him was what turned him into a wreck. 

“H-hm,” he hummed, resting his palms on her back and leaning closer to kiss her collarbones. “You are so beautiful.” 

Her fingers were over the buttons of his shirt, taking advantage of how focused Namjoon was on her skin to start getting it off without making him feel too self conscious about the whole situation. The fabric slipped down his shoulder as Namjoon nosed along her shoulder and H. took the shirt delicately and slid it down his arms too. 

“You are really beautiful too, omega.” 

“I like when you call me that.” 

Carefully, as if she was afraid of scaring him, H. trailed his palms over the skin of his chest and down his stomach. It was like a brush, Namjoon could barely notice her fingertips in contact with his body but he knew they were there. 

Her eyes were locked on his face and that, for some reason, was more than he could handle. The tiny sparkle in those hazel eyes. The softness that was hidden behind the dark pupils. 

“You okay?” 

Even time felt fragile at that moment. 

Everything seemed about to break into pieces. 

Namjoon nodded. 

“Kiss me,” he asked in a whisper, circling an arm around her waist to encourage her to straddle his hips. 

Was too much for tonight to want her naked chest pressed against his? 

“Sure.” 

Her hands cupped his face, adoringly, as if between her hands was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. As if she was promising him she was going to take care of him, like an alpha took care of their omega. 

Their lips touched softly, too. But it was his heart who stuttered, flushed and content. Overwhelmed and also so lucky to have her. 

Her warm skin embraced his cold bones, intoxicated with too many fears and insecurities, and Namjoon found out that, if he took things slowly and he talked about it, it became a bit easier, less painful. 

“Thank you,” he whispered against her mouth. 

H.’s lips stayed over his neck and her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him towards her until she could hug him. 

“I’m not going anywhere, you know.” 

“I hope so.”

***

Namjoon’s heart felt heavy inside his chest. 

The sound of the door of the bookshop opening caught his attention and her presence calmed him but also turned his nerves into a mess. She was leaving today, in less than an hour. 

“Hey, omega,” H. waved, moving her hand, that was holding a bag with food inside. 

“Food for the ride?” 

Wheein hid behind the bookshelves in silence after giving him a huge, mischievous smile, leaving them  _ alone _ there. H. shook her head as she handed the bag to him. 

“It’s for you.” 

If he was in a different mood, he would have joked about her doing this because he had given him many clothes so it was fair to bring him lunch, but Namjoon only smiled as his fingers brushed the material and he took a look. 

He imagined some donuts with coffee. 

Instead, there were three cupcakes, perfectly placed inside a box from Rosie’s bakery. 

Namjoon thought he might cry as he lifted his gaze up, her hazel eyes already staring, waiting for an answer or maybe just making that moment last a little bit more. 

“When did you…? I-,” he stuttered. “You didn’t have to.”

“Not gonna lie, Rosie helped me a lot with them,” she confessed, leaning against the counter to grab Namjoon’s shirt and pull him towards her. “But that’s my little secret. I just wanted to feed my omega.”

That last long kiss before their temporary goodbye packed all their emotions together and locked them inside their hearts, where they were safe until the next time they could meet again. It was reassuring and familiar, like her scent embracing him one more time. Those jasmines with musk that Namjoon would never want to wash from his clothes. 

“I’m sure I’ll love them.” His hand fit on the crook on her neck, his fingertips touching her nape. “Thank you for making them.”

“Stop being so sweet, I’m trying to say goodbye,” H. groaned as she pulled back. “See you in three weeks?” 

For the first time, her fingers pushed Namjoon’s glasses up the bridge of his nose and the omega thought his lips could break if he kept smiling so widely. They would meet again soon. They had made so many promises in just a few weeks and Namjoon never broke what he promised, even if it was hard and sometimes it hurt. 

“Can you scent me again?” He whispered, his fingers gripping her wrist and his lips kissing the thin purple lines of her veins. She smelled so good. 

She only left in his room the big sized tee she used sometimes to sleep, when she wasn’t still subscribed to using his hoodie on a daily basis. It wasn’t much but Namjoon wasn’t planning on wearing it, he just wanted to sleep next to it. 

_ He wanted to sleep next to a tee _ . 

His cheeks blushed unconsciously. And the red sparkled even more when H. dragged her nose along his neck and then rubbed her cheek against his skin. He hummed while a quiet, soft purr formed inside his throat. His eyes popped open, his lips pressed together. 

It was even weirder that his omega wanted to  _ purr _ . 

And it was embarrassing to do it in the middle of his bookshop, with Wheein hidden who knew where and his heart too fragile because of the imminent farewell.

“Your turn.” She said with her head turned to the side. 

Namjoon took his time with it, smelling her scent and enjoying the way his cherries with chocolate were getting attached to her skin. It was dangerously easy to get used to the good things, like their mixed scent, like having her tiny body pressed against his back in the morning, like the touch of her nose on his throat. 

They promised to try but Namjoon was also promising himself he would do everything that was on his hand to keep her.

“I’m gonna miss how flustered you look every time you scent me,” H. joked but her voice was too sweet to joke back.

“I’m gonna miss you so much,” was what he said. 

“I’ll be counting days.”

His fingers ran over her shaved head, tenderly, memorising it, just because his omega was too needy but, at the same time, too coward to repeat that he was scared and to admit that he hoped she didn’t forget him. 

“My big omega.”

Their noses were almost brushing again. 

“My tiny alpha.”

She chuckled. 

“I’ll message you when I’m home.”

Her palm was firmly pressed against his scent gland and her thumb trailed down the area in silence, slowly. Was she also memorising this? 

“Call me. I’ll be bored at mine.” 

“Okay.”

How awkward could a goodbye be? 

Namjoon smiled. 

“Come on, go. I don’t want to cry.”

“You are so cute.”

H. smiled, too. 

And the door opened again to close a second after, the jasmines with musk and the promises left behind. And Namjoon’s dreams on her passenger seat. 

***

Messages:

tiny alpha: ppl at the tattoo studio have asked me about that new scent i have

joon: and?

tiny alpha: i told them to stop trying cause the owner of that scent was mine

tiny alpha: i see you typing 

tiny alpha: you are blushing aren’t you

tiny alpha: cute

joon: ros keeps insisting on giving me free breakfast everyday 

joon: what did you do?

tiny alpha: i’m feeding you

joon: I’ve been thinking

tiny alpha: about?

joon: you taking my shirt off again

tiny alpha: oh

joon: Ash?

tiny alpha: u wanna do it again?

joon: yeah

joon: can you send me the address again?

tiny alpha: you really are that nervous?

tiny alpha: ugh why so fucking cute

joon: you can’t imagine how much I want to see you

tiny alpha: trust me i do

***

It was true after all, three weeks weren’t that much, especially if they messaged each other daily. Sometimes they spent the entire day without any message and then called each other at night. Other times they started with the messages early in the morning and they fell asleep with their chat still open. 

They were going to spend ten days together. 

He had been holding back his excitement all this time but when he knocked on the door and her scent surrounded them, it was impossible to keep locking all his emotions inside his heart anymore. She looked even tinier with his hoodie and barefoot. Her brows were dark now and her really short hair was the one that was bleached now, so blonde it seemed white. 

“Fuck,” he exhaled. 

H. giggled pulled him for a kiss. 

“I still think it’s soon for that,” she murmured, lips touching, tiny fingers curled around his neck. 

*

“Your bed,” Namjoon said, his voice muffled because of how he was rubbing his cheek against her pillow. 

She threw a leg over his waist and Namjoon’s fingers ran over the exposed skin. “Too many tulips with musk for you” She shivered when the omega’s palm rested against her thigh. “Rosie always says that it’s  _ a lot _ .”

“H-hm.” 

Finding the right words to express how that intense scent put his insides upside down was something he was incapable to do. Not when H.’s hand was trailing his silhouette until she found his and could intertwine their fingers. 

“I could nest here.”

The jasmines filled his nose in a second. 

His half-smiled sweetened when he spotted the beautiful pink shade that was covering her cheeks and also her freckles. 

“Was it too much?”

She shook her head and kissed his knuckles. 

“I just.” For once, she was the one that had run out of words. “I don’t know. It felt so right to hear you saying that.” 

Namjoon couldn’t interrupt her. Speechless as he was, talking wasn’t an option. 

“This is so dumb,” H. groaned. “Fuck. I know it wasn’t what you were implying. I think so.” She barely stumbled over her own words so Namjoon squeezed her hand, smiling. “I would feel so lucky if someday you trust me enough to really nest here during your heat.”

“We’ll talk about it in five weeks.”

He didn’t feel ready yet to give himself completely to her, especially not during his heat, but he did know she had to be there. Somehow. His omega wouldn’t know how to handle his next heat without his alpha. Her scent has become such a comforting perfume. At least, his nest needed to have her bed sheets and some of her clothes. 

“I would take care of you,” she promised. “I would do what you wanted me to do.”

Her fingers were holding onto him so tightly. 

“It’d be my first time.” 

Silence. 

“With someone that’s not my friend.” 

“That sounds. Uh. Special.” 

“Yeah.” 

Namjoon leaned closer to rest his head against her neck, closing his eyes. 

“It’d be my first time, too.”

They were a mess of legs and arms, their bodies tangled, like their scents. 

“I want to be with you during your rut. If you want me to.”

“I’m unbearable,” she whined when Namjoon nipped at her scent gland. 

“I’m just offering.” 

She kissed the top of his head. “Stop saying it before my alpha gets excited.” 

Often, Namjoon wondered what would have happened if he hadn’t come closer to her that first night. He wondered if their story would have been different. If instead of notes, there would have been quiet whispers. 

Honestly, after reading thousands of books, he wouldn’t say his story was too original or different from the rest. It was just meant to be, like a sweet but horrible cliché. Perhaps it was his omega, perhaps it was fate, but it would have been impossible to not fall. 

Hopefully, the ending would be as sweet at the beginning. 

Hopefully, there were still many pages left until the end of their particular book. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I thought I had posted all the chapters but... nope ;_; anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you liked it, although this is a weird ship. I feel thankful that some of you gave this story a chance, for real uwu
> 
> See you in another story. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
